The Hunted Six Become The Hunter
Paul: When you last saw Total Drama Cartoon, seven pathetic campers somehow had to answer questions while on a rollercoaster, which would make them even dumber and more afraid. Only one trainer managed to keep his cool, and the samurai was slashed out of the competition and went on the Boat of Losers to join the other weaklings. Why don't you just watch and see what happens, okay? (continuing where we left off from Loop de Lose) Justin: So, you're the substitute host. Paul: Yea, and you must be Justin. I see you're starting to lose that winning edge of yours. After this episode, one of you will leave to create the Final Five. Be at bed til eight. CC: Bloo: He's a Mr. Herriman clone. (NEXT DAY, AT THE MESS HALL) Mac: Oh man, I can't believe Chef is now sending us his disgusting food by mail. Leshawna: Yuck, is this stuff expired. Bloo: (looks like he's going to barf) Cream: (smells it and passes out with a green fade) Mandy: Disgusting. Justin: Maybe he misses us a lot. Too bad they let the camera crew stay. Kagome: (off screen) SIT BOY! Inuyasha: (before being sitted) Kagome wait! (gets sitted) CC: Inuyasha: Oh man, that was just (censored). Paul: (bursts in) Mac: Why bursting in? Paul: Quiet. It's none of your business. Leshawna: We can talk whenever we want to you scrawny purple headed demon. Paul: And I thought Numbuh Two was the only person here that was pathetic. Before we start off, let me introduce you someone you have never met. Penelope: Hi people, I'm a fan of Cream. But I'm also Amanda's number one fan please. Name's Penelope Taynt. CC: Cream: Yes, I got another fan. Take that Courtney! Paul: (holds in a box) Each of you will get a strip of paper of the animal you're going to catch. Make sure you bring it to me alive. (everyone drawed from the box at the same time and were all shocked) Justin: Cobra? Leshawna: Crow? Mandy: Bear? Cream: Shark? Bloo: Tiger? Mac: Wolf? That's impossible to use with bare hands. Paul: At least you'll get some stuff from the tool shed to help you out. You have at least a minute to get what you need. (AT TOOL SHED) Mandy: (grabs bear trap at the same time Justin grabs it) Justin: Let go, or you're sorry. Mandy: How would you be able to capture a cobra with a bear trap? Justin: I have reasons even you should of figured out! CC: Mandy: I hate that Justin! Leshawna: (gets butterfly net) Guess I'll go with this. Best that I can find. Mac: Inny Menny Minny (points to cage) cage. Leshawna: You're catching a wolf with that? Mac: I have a strategy for this one. Bloo: (grabs a sharp knife) Justin: You can't kill a tiger. Bloo: Paul didn't say to bring it alive. Leshawna: Actually, he did. Penelope: Sorry please, but I just want Cream's autograph first. CC: Cream: Truth be told, I'm a huge Penelope fan. Cream: Oh sure. (signs) Bloo: Cream's got a nerd fan. Cream's got a nerd fan. Cream: At least I have fans. Bloo: WHAT? Cream: Just get outside and catch the shark. Mac: (gets outside and takes out Pokeball from his pocket) CC: Mac: When I told Paul about the Great Mouse Detective, he disapproved of it by saying he never heard such a thing. I know he's telling the truth or maybe he's just annoyed. Mac: (tosses Pokeball with Camerupt coming out) Camerupt: Camer. Mac: (gets on Camerupt) Easy goes girl. Lets go find ourselves a wolf. Camerupt: (starts walking towards the woods) Leshawna: (gets out of the shed) Better hope this challenge is worth something. (heads towards the meadow as Justin comes out of the shed) Justin: Now where's that snake? (a cobra bites Justin's leg) Justin: (cries in pain) (censored). Cream: (gets on the Dock of Shame) Thanks for the gear Jefferson. Jefferson: It's my pleasure deary. (By the way, Jefferson is the boat driver) Cream: (puts on snorkel) Come here sharky. (dives in making a big splash) CC: Leshawna: Okay, so maybe my sugar baby switched the votes on Courtney first season, but Duncan deserved it for pulling pranks on him. That's like the time Chip threw Fidget overboard to lighten the load. Justin: (runs while cobra is still biting his leg) GET IT OFF! I DON'T WANT MY LEG TO BE SWOLLEN! (runs into tree which gets the cobra off of his leg) CC: Justin: This is starting to be an unlucky day for me. I can't believe I'm losing my winning edge. AGAIN! Justin: (gets out tranquilizer gun and misses the cobra but hits Bloo) DANG IT! Bloo: (paralyzed) You're going down Justin. CC: Justin: What Bloo said was definitely threatening. (AT MORNING BONFIRE) (Cream tosses shark into the cage that has water in it) Paul: Fine you win invincibility, but the last person to catch their animal has to clean the washroom. Cream: If that person doesn't get voted off. Paul: Whatever Ronno. Cream: (faints in embarrassment) CC: Cream: That kid has some issues respecting others. (AT THE MEADOW) Leshawna: (pulls out Pokeball with Gabite coming out) We need to get a crow and bring it back to Paul. Simple as that. CC: Leshawna: (sharpening her Gabite's claws and pauses) That should do it. CC: Paul: Leshawna doesn't realize that the meadow has dozens of crows. Leshawna: (gets out butterfly net) I hope this works. (NEAR STATUES) Mac: Huh? (runs to them) It's Dialga and Palkia. And that appears to be Giratina. (sees inscription written in Unown letters) Wait a sec. When every life meets another life, something will be born. (sees wolf and throws cage at it) Got it. (puts cage on Camerupt's back) Let's go. (NEAR CABINS) Mandy: (places bear trap with false smell of deer blood) That outta work. Too bad I'm stinking because of this. CC: Mandy: That would be a waste of time if I don't catch this animal. Mac: (brings over cage) Paul: You made some decent time though. Mac: Cream, can I have a word with you? It's about something I saw in the forest. Cream: I don't think I have the time. Leshawna: (tosses crow from the butterfly net into the cage) I can't believe the crow gave me a hard time with all those pucks. Cream: It's okay Leshawna. I got tooth marks from that shark. (show marks on her arm) Mac: You're lucky it didn't show any blood. Mandy: (throws bear in a bear cage) CC: Mac: Brute force. Heather didn't even come close to catching that bear first season. Wonder what happened to Bloo and Justin. (AT BONFIRE) (Mac, Leshawna, and Cream are fine, but Mandy stinks, Justin's in a body cast similar to that in Princess Pride, and Bloo is still paralyzed and is strapped on a board) Paul: You two are lucky that Mac caught that cobra and tiger. CC: Mac: It's all in a day's worth. Paul: (throws cookie to Mac) You're on the high. Leshawna, you once betrayed Cream, that was pretty pathetic. Leshawna: I didn't mean to. Paul: The rest of you have terrible conditions. Mac: And for hearing that, I realized that I peed my pants. Paul: Bloo and Mandy. (tosses cookies to them) That leaves, Justin. Leshawna, you're out. Leshawna: Hey, I've been working my booty telling people to vote off Justin. Paul: You're safe for crying out loud. (throws cookie) I just wanted to see how you reacted. Cream: Ha, you are such a……………………………….......... Justin: Okay, fine, I'm going but you'll regret it. (walks on the Dock of Shame then pauses and turns his face to talk to them) With me gone, this competition just got eighty percent less handsome. (turns back and slams himself on the Boat of Losers) All right, seventy-nine. (10 MINUTES) Mac: (remembers something) Wait a sec. Guys come with me. I found some sort of statue. Before I read the saying, I saw the word "friend". By the way, I told Paul that we would battle when the last leaf on the Mahogany tree falls. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction